This disclosure relates to a system for storing a razor to prolong its shelf life.
Today, one of the most common ways of storing a razor is by placing it in a closed drawer, or by laying it exposed in an open shelf. Such method can be effective in safely keeping the razor out of reach from small children, but it does not prevent the razor from exposure to moisture and other air contaminants. Another method used in storing the razor is placing it within a container. This method can be effective in minimizing exposure to outside environment but does little or no help in prolonging the shelf life of the blade in a razor. Extending the shelf life of a razor blade is of great use to a consumer, as razor blades can be quite expensive. In 2016, blade cartridges often sale for between one to five dollars a piece. As such it would be useful to have an improved system for storing a razor to prolong its shelf life.